Spyro: Orgins of A Theif
by CharlieFibrosis
Summary: After assisting the thieves after the invasion of Ripto's minions, our purple protagonist has some questions about the theives orgins and why he would assist them. Some humor, some dark drama, but hopefully a good story. ONE-SHOT STORY. ORIGINAL STORYLINE. BASED OFF OF SPYRO: ENTER THE DRAGONFLY


The Origins of a Thief

**This idea came to me when I was playing the game: Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly. In one of the missions you have to assist the thieves in their home world and liberate them from the Riptocs. Now this struck me as an odd ordeal because 1) In all the Spyro games I have seen, hasn't the thieves been an enemy of the dragons from their actions of stealing treasure, to dragon eggs, to keys, etc. and 2) Why would they be welcome to their own sector of the Dragon Realms if they are enemies? This story is going to tell you why from what I can gather, and a bit of goodhearted imagination. The geography from Spyro: A Hero's Tale is present, but never mentioned.**

**Oh yes, please think of Invader Zim's voice when you read my original character: Quickfoot's dialogue. I originally was just going to give him a rather generic and evil voice, but for someone as semi-non-threatening as Zim is, it just seems more hilarious. Anyway off to the great beyond of a mythical story.**

Spyro was had just finished up his battle with Ripto and freeing all the dragonflies that had been spread throughout the lands. However something was on his mind during his long and stressful adventure and he sought to seek assistance from the elders on this predicament that had been swirling in his mind for the last few days.

Spyro entered the Stone Hill portal and went to find Nestor, Delbin, and Thomas, for their opinions and reasoning. He landed on the soft grassy field and looked around for a moment. He saw butterflies flapping their wings, the sheep were bouncing about the plains, the sun was out with a blue sky accompanying it, and the archways and tunnels that lead off to other sectors of the land were in pristine condition.

He started walking and saw Thomas walk through the larger stone corridor to the left of the well. Spyro had always questioned why there wasn't a roof or a bucket for the well, and why anyone would store treasure down there, but he chose to ignore it for the time being. He followed Thomas into the dome-shaped building.

Ever since Gnasty Gnorc was defeated, the Artisins decided to convert what was once an empty dome-like structure into a library. Granted it was an interesting project to say kindly, but it worked quite well. The entire perimeter was now covered in a large shell almost of wooden book cases. It curved just like the rest of the building, and gradually arched its way up to the ceiling with about 20 square feet so the books could still be accessed.

The dragon elders were relaxing in a reclining chair of their own, each reading a book on magic, poetry, or how to craft a wooden staff. Spyro sat down in front of the three and cleared his throat. Nestor looked at Spyro with an irked look as his reading was interrupted but calm down a moment later.

"What is it Spyro? Do you need me to grab you a book?" replied Nestor.

"No, but I do have a question for the three of you."

The other two dragon elders sighed and started to remove their reading glasses or marking a page so they could get back to reading. After about two minutes or so they were now at full attention to the young purple protagonist.

"Yes, Spyro? What do you need from us?" replied the three.

"Okay, when I was fighting Ripto and saving the dragonflies, I stumbled upon something interesting in our lands. I met this thief who needed help with getting the Riptocs out of his home. At first I was reluctant because he is a thief, but decided to help because I needed to save the dragonflies. You should have seen the stuff they have there; chests that were overflowing with gold coins, gemstones as big as my body, and gilded axes with jade stones that were used for protection, and other treasures. I looked at a map, and while it is a bit further from the main portion of the eastern side of the Dragon Kingdom, near where the Magic Crafters are, they still are a part of our land. Given all that those dirty thieves have done to us, why do we let them live here in our lands? Why not banish them to some remote island to parish?"

The elders were slightly shocked to hear this come from their pupil. While Spyro could be hard headed, stubborn and cocky, it was rare that he would think of killing a person or a group of people unless they had retaliated against the dragon kind.

Nestor rose from his chair and walked to the opposite wall. He pulled out a few books and set them on the table in front of Spyro. One was titled, "Geography of the Dragon Kingdom and Forgotten Worlds", another was titled "History of the Dragon Kingdom and Forgotten Worlds." and the final was "Democracy of the Dragon Kingdom"

Nestor opened the book and began to explain.

"Many years ago Spyro, before you or I were born, there was a war between the Peace Keepers and the Magic Crafters. The Magic Crafters had played a few tricks to the Peace Keepers and this angered the citizens of the realm. In retaliation the Peace Keepers started sending out warriors to destroy their magic potions and generally causing a ruckus. They were about to go to war with one another, the Peace Keepers armored with cannons and other dangerous weapons, and the Magic Crafters had a massive amount of power to send out a killing curse onto the Peace Keepers." replied Nestor.

Spyro nodded at this information as he recalled throughout his journeys that dark magic was sometimes used for aggressive means.

"One day, a female dragon in the Magic Crafters named Fiona and a male dragon in the Peace Keepers named Ridtan had met up in the Artisans land to discuss a possible solution to their problem. They conjured up a spell to create the ultimate spy; one that could relay information to their respective clan on the positions on the enemies, so they whipped up a spell to conjure up their creation." Explained Thomas.

"When the smoke cleared from the room, they saw this ugly being. It had a massive head, a skinny chest, scrawny arms, and a thick, snail-like pad below its stomach for feet. The dragons looked away in disgust at what they had created, ashamed that they had failed at stopping the inevitable; they however quickly grabbed a robe with a hat to cover his bare body out of a mix of kindness and disgust." replied Delbin.

"However, they were quite surprised to find that their creation was actually the perfect answer as they saw it running around the room in a rather quick pace, gathering up things in a room and forming a pile at the dragons' feet. After the episode they realized that he was perfect for their exploits to end the war, and was named 'Quickfoot'. "Explained Thomas.

Spyro let this knowledge seep into his mind as he started to understand. This still didn't give him a specific answer, but however it did clear some things up.

"They were quite successful with their small creation as they managed to gather intelligence from both sides, leaving the leaders of the armies of either side baffled and quite confused as to why their plans were disappearing and who was up to no good."

"However, when Fiona and Ridtan were preparing to go to bed, they started to discuss what to do with their creation once the deed was done, they both agreed to destroy it once the mission was complete. They didn't realize though that Quickfoot was listening on the opposing side of the door. Rejected by his own family he sought to write a wrong that was administered to him. He went into the potion room and cut off his hand to create a duplicate of himself to assist in helping get rid of the dragons. " replied Nestor.

_Flashback_

_"Just a pawn of theirs?! Well I will show them, I will create a massive army to steal all the possessions and eggs of those dragons. If the eggs are gone and subsequently destroyed, then the dragon race will end, and then these creatures will never be able to belittle anything smaller than them ever again. "muttered Quickfoot._

_He looked through the spell book for duplications and quickly skimmed through the potion. When he realized that all the bottles of potions were exhausted due to his own creation, he made a drastic choice. He picked up a blade that was used for slicing up vegetables and other crystallized materials used for the potions. He looked with is white, soulless eyes into the silver of the blade. He fought with his mind on whether or not to do this deed after being alive for merely a few hours. Remembering that he would be murdered after this he did the latter and sliced his left hand off._

_He screamed into his cloak as his severed hand fell into cauldron. A ploom of black and purple smoke rose into the air and a as a pink mist spilled over the cauldron's sides, spilling about the floor. As he calmed down from the pain and shock he started the mantra to begin the spell._

Spyro's mind was filling with questions of morality. He realized that even though the thieves were ugly and cruel, that it didn't mean they had to be treated that way, and it was the dragon's fault for making them that way.

Deblin cleared his throat and continued, "However there was a twist of irony. Apparently when he was chanting the spell in Latin, he accidently said 'puella' for 'girl', instead of 'puer' for 'boy' and subsequently created a female version of his race."

_Flashback_

_"What has happened?! This wasn't supposed to happen!" cried Quickfoot in irritation._

_The female thief cleared her throat to remove the fluids from her airways and spoke, "Well what do you think you ass, you created a female version. And quit staring at me!" to which she promptly smacked him across the face._

_"No, no, NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! I was creating a duplicate of myself, not some prissy, wimpy version." shouted Quickfoot._

_ "Who are you calling prissy and wimpy! And rather than calling me that, please refer to me as Xenia" _

_At this moment Quickfoot rolled his eyes at this amount of demand from an inferior species. He silently dabbled over the situation as he paced back and forth. 'Okay so a minor hole in the wall, this won't be too bad I suppose. She's the same species as me, and she won't have anywhere else to turn to. Maybe she might be useful after all'._

_Alright "Xenia", if you wish to prove your worth to me, then please take this map and steal one of the dragon eggs. And I don't care how long it takes to get back here._

_With no further questions asked by her, she quickly sped off to the great unknown. As she was gone, Quickfoot started thinking about he would create another one to get the task done, however as he was about to look in the spellbook, a blob of pink shot by with an oval like shape in its hands. At first he was shocked at the sight, but quickly put away the magical book after seeing this._

_"How… how did you do that?!" shouted Quickfoot._

_"It was really easy, just using some of the magic from the fools in the Magic Crafters and my natural ability of speed and stealth, well, it was a no brainer." Replied the female._

_"This is brilliant! Please allow me to apologize for my rudeness." Said Quickfoot_

_At this moment he heard a squeak as Ridtan had just awoken. He quickly grabbed Xenia and hid behind the cauldron. Ridtan yawned loudly and slunked off to the kitchen._

_"Listen… Xenia. We have to get out of here, those dragons will find us and we will be toasted for stealing their eggs. We have to leave, and we will cause a slew of havoc and make our names and species known the world over."_

_As Ridtan walked across the floor, he swore he saw two shadows appear and just as quickly disappear. He wiped his eyes of drowsiness and saw nothing standing there. He slowly moved over to the cauldron to close the lid, thinking in his sleepy mind that he would find out what was wrong in the morning._

"After deciding to team up against the dragons, they left the castle in the night. They started a family together while causing a ruckus in the Dragon Kingdom. In a positive way this caused the war to end completely as the new army of thieves needed to be dealt with. They had take refuge at the Junkyard with Gnasty Gnorc and formed an alliance with him. Gnasty would let them live underground and accumulate their stolen goods of gems and gold; they would in turn, assist with doing tasks for the Gnorc leader with stealing gems to turn into warriors and also steal the dragon eggs." Replied Nestor.

Spyro was overwhelmed with this knowledge. He was disgraced that he had murdered all those thieves throughout the years, but he was glad that he was able to assist the thieves from having their home world completely overrun by Ripto's forces.

"As long as the thieves continue to cause a ruckus and bother us, I will keep the dragon eggs safe, but from this day on I shall never kill another thief in cold blooded magic ever again."

Nestor nodded his head toward Delbin and Thomas as they resumed their books, proud at the young dragon's reasoning and how he had grown up. The dragons always believed in non-violence unless it was necessary. At this moment they saw Spyro run off and out of the library.

As the three elders read their books, they heard a horrifying and pained yelp of a sheep.

Nestor quickly yelled outside to Spyro for killing an innocent animal, "I thought you said you weren't going to kill animals unless they provoked you! You would only fight for defensive reasons!"

"I never said anything about sheep." Replied the purple dragon.

**THE END**

**So how was that? Took me a LONG time to write but I had a lot of fun. I hope that story was good and fits with the continuity of the series. So let me know what you think, and feel free to check out my other stories on my profile. Feel free to review and let me know what needs to be editied.  
Sincerely,  
Charlie Fibrosis**


End file.
